This type of the cable protection and guide device has a configuration that a number of link frame bodies each comprising a pair of right and left spaced link plates and upper and lower connecting rods respectively bridged on a flexion outer circumferential side and a flexion inner circumferential side of the link plate are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction of the device while restricting a flexion radius to a fixed value or more. Here, “the flexion outer circumferential side” and “the flexion inner circumferential side” respectively mean “a side positioned outside” and “a side positioned inside” when a link plate is flexed to form an arc. The flexion of the link plate is restricted so that it is permitted within a predetermined angle, See for example Japanese Patent Publication No. 3356733.
In a cable protection and guide device which the present applicant previously proposed and for which patent was filed, as disclosed in FIG. 6 as related art, a pair of right and left spaced link plates 310 and a lower connecting rod 320b are integrally molded of a resin material into a link frame body 300 by injection molding. And an upper connecting rod 320a has a hinge mechanism 334 at an end and a hook mechanism 332 and a locking pin 313 at the other end and is openably and pivotably provided on an upper edge end of the link plate 310. FIG. 7 shows three connected link frame bodies 300 shown in FIG. 6. See the specification of Japanese patent application No. 2005-285263.